Dribble Drabble
by ur1crazedupfruitloop
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles. Ideas based off of quotes from the series. Ratings from K to T.
1. Meow

**Danny: **Bye, Vlad! And as a lonely single man in your forties, might I suggest Internet dating? Or a cat?

**Vlad: **Mark my words, Maddie! Nobody says no to Vlad Masters! You will rue the day you spurned my affections! And I will not get a cat!

_Maternal Instincts

* * *

_

**Meow**

Danny floated through the Ghost Zone, marking down important locations on his incomplete map. He looked up and saw the giant purple football that blocked the portal to Vlad's home in Wisconsin. Chuckling to himself, he drew a football on the map. Then as a second thought, he flew up and into the portal.

He landed just outside the portal with a light thud. Looking around and not seeing his archenemy there, he sighed in relief. **_Meow. _**Danny looked around. "What in the world?" he whispered. **_Meow. _**He finally decided to take a look around to try and find the source of the noise. He picked up boxes and looked behind desks, but couldn't find... whatever it was. _**Meow.** _"Well, at least it's getting louder," Danny mumbled.

He turned around and stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted the source of the sound. **_Meow. _**It was a little black and white kitten with big brown eyes. She looked up at him and blinked. **_Meow. _**Danny smiled and walked over to the kitten and picked her up. She was just the size of Danny's head. "Aren't you the sweetest thing? How'd you get here? Don't you know that a mean old man lives here?" **_Meow. _**Danny scratched the kitten behind her ears and she began purring. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Phantom," a voice said in monotone. Danny immediately stopped petting the kitten and froze in his spot. He turned to see Vlad Masters standing there, arms crossed. "What are you doing with Phantom?" Danny looked down at the kitten, then back up at Vlad.

"Petting her," Danny answered cautiously. He carefully placed the kitten on the floor, and she ran to Vlad, rubbing against his leg and purring loudly. Danny started backing up, afraid of what the older half-ghost would do to him. "I'll just be going now." He took off through the portal and Vlad smirked. He picked up his kitten and started scratching her.

"Well, Phantom, let's get back to plotting evil," he said, walking out of the lab.

* * *


	2. Paranormal

**Gregor: **A ghost?

**Sam: **Welcome to Amity Park.

_Double Cross My Heart

* * *

_

**Paranormal**

In Amity Park, paranormal is normal. In most cities, ghosts are only myths and thought to be untrue. But here, in Amity Park, ghosts run freely. Amity Park has been in several occasions in the past few years where a ghost has captured the city and held it hostage. In Amity Park, ghost theories range from whether ghosts' powers expand exponentionally to whether there is such thing as a half-ghost half-human hybrid and, if so, how they come into existence. The latter of the two is the most sought out at the moment because there is a young boy in Amity Park who claims he is a half-ghost.

This boy, Daniel Fenton, claims that he is also the ghost called Danny Phantom. Daniel's parents, who are avid ghost hunters themselves, believe that, even if this were true, that there is no possible way that he could have become "half-ghost".

"Jack and I believe that it is true, to an extent," his mother, Madeline Fenton told us. "He's always coming home late, and his sister is always covering for him, as well as his friends. And he has incredible skill with our machinery, even though he's never been taught how to use it, and he has excellent aim. It all adds up, but I just don't know how it's possible."

Currently, Daniel is in the hospital. His blood is being tested for any trace of ghost energy, and his multiple powers are being surveyed.

"I just want people to accept me," Daniel says. "The tests, they'll all go away in time, but the opinions of my family and friends and peers, they'll never disappear." Daniel also admits that there is another hybrid, but refuses to reveal who it is. He does, however, tell us that this other hybrid is his biggest enemy. "He is much more powerful than I am, considering he's been a hybrid for over twenty years."

While the question still holds as to how a half-ghost half-human hybrid could come into existence, the citizens of Amity Park have come to accept Danny Phantom half-human, and even though he's half-ghost, his parents promise that they'll never "tear him apart molecule by molecule".

* * *


	3. Psychology

**Maddie: **It's not like Jazz to just take off without saying something.

**Jack: **I know. She usually talks and talks and talks. Big words I can barely understand.

_Secret Weapons

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Any information about psychology I obtained from Wikipedia.

* * *

**Psychology**

Jazz was a junior in college. I was a freshman. Our paths: totally and ultimately different. Jazz was going to Harvard, majoring in Psychology. I, on the other hand, was in military school. Mind you, it was my choice; I was in the Air Force. I would eventually apply to NASA, but that was years away. Both of us visited home on the holidays, and we had fun chasing ghosts. Before I'd left for college, I'd told my parents my secret. They took it quite well, actually. They told me that I couldn't sneak out at night or anything like that, and they warned me against telling anyone.

Well, it was Christmastime again, and Jazz and I were both on Christmas vacation. A week with no school, it was heaven. Anyways, Jazz brought with her a thesis on psychology that she was worried wouldn't be good enough. So Mom, Dad, and I all decided to listen to it. We had no idea how long it was...

"Research in psychology is conducted in broad accord with the standards of scientific method, encompassing both qualitative ethological and quantitative statistical modalities to generate and evaluate explanatory hypotheses with regard to psychological phenomena..."

Two hours later, she was finally done. Mom was nodding in approval, and I had a clueless look on my face, no doubt. Another reason I wanted to be an astronaut: all I had to know was a few switches and buttons. Dad stared at her with a blank look on his face, and I couldn't help but laugh at his helplessness.

"Too many big words, Dad?" I asked him. He nodded, emitting a laugh from all of us. Ah, the holidays.

* * *


	4. Vegetarianism

**Tucker: **Meat, why have you betrayed me?

_Mystery Meat

* * *

_

Warning: This is a Tucker/Sam shipper.

* * *

**Vegetarianism**

It was the year 2013. Sam, Tucker, and Danny were still best friends, even though they were all twenty-one. Their lives, however, had drastically changed. Danny, though he refused to admit it or believe it, was becoming more and more like Vlad. Tucker and Sam were engaged, and Danny had nowhere to turn. They all lived in the same apartment, each paying a third of the rent, but that would soon change when Sam and Tucker were married.

Two weeks before Tucker and Sam's wedding, Sam pulled Tucker to the side and they had a long conversation about carnivores and herbivores. She asked Tucker to become at least semi-vegetarian. After two hours of arguing, one of them eventually gave in.

Lilith was five years old when she heard the story of the monster who ate only meat. Being in a family of vegetarians, she didn't understand why people liked meat. It was disgusting that someone would kill and eat a defenseless animal. When she was twelve, she learned that the meat-eating monster used to be her father. She didn't believe her parents at first, until she was given a picture of her teenaged father chowing down on barbecue ribs. Lilith looked at her father in astonishment, wondering how he'd converted to vegetarianism. Her mother put it this way: "I was wearing combat boots at the time."

* * *


	5. Mr Clean

**Maddie: **You're contantly late getting home...

**Jack: **You're shirking from your chores...

**Maddie: **Your grades are slipping...

**Jack: **You're shirking from your chores...

**Danny: **You already said chores.

**Jack: **I know, but when you don't do 'em, I get stuck with 'em.

_Parental Bonding

* * *

_

**Mr. Clean**

Danny was in his room, happy to finally get a break from ghost fighting to do his homework, when his ghost sense went off. "Great," he mumbled, then went ghost and flew out of the room to find the offending ghost who'd interrupted his train of thought.

"Danny, you need to vacuum the living room!" Maddie called up to his empty room. When she recieved no answer, she walked up the stairs and opened his door to find the room empty. "Danny..." She hurried back down the stairs. "Jack! Danny's not home again. Do you know where he went?"

"He went to Sam's," Jazz answered before her father could. Maddie sighed and then turned to see her husband, and a small grin appeared on her face.

Maddie leaned on the door frame, arms crossed. "Can't you move any faster?" she asked. Jack looked up and glared at her, then went back to vacuuming the floor. Danny was so not getting a raise in his allowance.

* * *


	6. Secrets

**Danny: **Oh, she's too busy to watch the kid, but when it comes time to kick my butt, she's front and center?

_Life Lessons

* * *

_

Warning: This is a Danny/Valerie shipper.

* * *

**Secrets**

"Daddy!" a girl cried out. She was only five years old, and with dark brown hair and blue eyes, she took characteristics from both of her parents. There was one thing, though, that she took from her father, and that was her main concern at the moment. Her normally blue eyes were green, and her brown hair was white. Her mother wasn't home, and it was a good thing.

"Daddy's got to go, sweetheart," Danny said, hurriedly walking into the room. The little girl hiccupped and she returned to normal. Danny changed into his ghost form and flew out of the house. "Bye, Karen!" The little girl waved goodbye.

Her mother was hardly ever home, always out working. She had to juggle two jobs. Both were with pay, but having to do both of them required constant attention... away from her family. Karen had hardly ever seen her mother, and she understood why, even if she was only five. Her mother was a ghost hunter. Her father was a ghost. That's how it worked. At least, until her father told her mother.

But until then, Karen Elisabeth Fenton would have to hide her secret, just like her father.

* * *


	7. Lydia

**Freakshow: **Ghosts, ghosts, ghosts. I am so tired of ghosts. Do you know what it feels like to live in the shadow of ghosts?

**Jack: **Ghosts... GHOSTS!

**Jazz: **Oh, you'd be surprised.

**Freakshow: **My parents loved ghosts more than me, my audience loves ghosts more than me, and deep down, I think... _I_ love ghosts more than me.

**Jazz: **Tell me about it.

**Jazz & Freakshow: **Sometimes I wish _I_ was a ghost.

**Freakshow: **You really _do_ understand me, don't you, child?

**Jack: **Ghost, ghost, ghosts, ghosts, ghosts...

**Jazz: **More than you know.

_Reality Trip

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I know that this story is on CelloSolo2007's account, but that account is also mine, so I have full rights to it. Got it?

* * *

**Lydia**

The Showenhower family was famous but unknown. Popular yet rejected. They were different, and it brought them both great fame and famine. They could control ghosts.

Timothy and Theodora Showenhower were happily married with two children, Fredrick and Lydia. Neither of the children were liked at school, and this caused them to become each other's best friend. They were two peas in a pod, never apart. They shared the same bedroom, and the same love for ghosts, just like their parents. Lydia, being the oldest by two years, would be the heir to their family's profession, a freak show called _Circus Gothica_, featuring ghosts. She would also become the possessor of the scepter which controlled the ghosts.

When they were young, Fredrick didn't like this because he thought he should be the heir. But as he grew older and became closer to Lydia, he decided that her love for the profession would keep it running smoothly and into the next generation.

Both children enjoyed going to the _Circus Gothica_ because it was fun. Sometimes they got to go up and perform alongside the ghosts, but they were always careful. They never wanted to endanger their lives or their parents' profession.

When Fredrick was fifteen, he and his family took a cross-country tour, giving everyone a taste of _Circus Gothica_. When they were in Atlanta, Georgia, miles from their home in San Francisco, California, Fredrick knew something wasn't right. He refused to go on the stage that day, he felt something wrong. His sister, Lydia, however, never passed up the chance to perform, and before Fredrick could stop her, she had gone up onto the stage and was climbing up the ladder to the tightrope. His brown eyes suddenly focused on something. A box, sitting almost hidden beneath the ladder. He noticed a small clock on it, and he finally realized too late what it was.

"A bomb..." he whispered.

The explosion lit up the whole field, sending pieces of wood and metal everywhere. Fredrick took cover as best he could under the bleachers; this probably saved his life. When the debris finally settled, Fredrick slowly came out of his hiding spot, scanning over what used to be _Circus Gothica_. "Lydia!" he called out. "Lydia! Where are you?" He finally spotted her limp body and he couldn't hold it in any longer. For the first time in his life, Fredrick Isak Showenhower cried.

His parents had died as well. Fredrick sat in his room and cried for days. One night as he sobbed silently to himself, a ghost appeared before him. Fredrick looked up, she had the family scepter in her hand. "Who are you?" Fredrick asked.

"You don't recognize me?" the female ghost asked. "I am Lydia." He did not recognize her at first, she looked very different. Then he recognized the spirit in her now blood red eyes, the determination on her face. She handed him the scepter. "Now that I am a ghost, I cannot control my own kind. You are the heir now, Fredrick. You do not need the scepter to control me. I am your servant, your sister. I will always be beside you. _Circus Gothica_ will live again. You must find and control ghosts like our parents and grandparents. You can never let the spirit of _Circus Gothica_ die."

"I won't let you down, Lydia," he said. "I promise." Lydia noted the fiercity in his words.

"Do not abuse the power of the scepter," she said. "It may turn you against what you love most." Fredrick nodded.

"I'll never abuse my power," he said. "I'll be just like Mom and Dad."


	8. Yearbooks

**Sam: **Ah, boys hugging makes every yearbook funny.

_One of a Kind

* * *

_

**Yearbooks**

"Dash Baxter, Kwan Chu, Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray, Samantha Manson, Paulina Sanchez, Star Thornton," Mr. Lancer read out. As their names were called, the students in his class walked up to his desk and took their yearbook. It was the last day of school, and they only had a few hours to get all of their friends to sign it. For people like Dash and Paulina, that would be a difficult task, but for Danny, Sam, and Tucker, they were the only ones in their little group.

_I can't believe so much has happened, all in one year's time. It's just going to get better_, Sam wrote in her friends' yearbooks. Then Danny took the pen.

_Wow, Amity Park has gone from safe to paranormal in less than a year, and all because of us_, he wrote. Tucker laughed at this, then was given the pen.

_After what's happened this year, I'm beginning to worry about next year_, he wrote quickly. They all smiled and laughed as they flipped through the book, finding pictures of ghost attacks and silly pictures of students. Danny stopped when he fell upon a picture that was very familiar.

"Sam!" he yelled, and the girl took off in a sprint. Tucker glanced at his yearbook and began laughing. It was a picture of himself and Danny, asleep while watching a purple-back gorilla.

* * *


	9. Sick

**Danny: **In second grade, Tucker threw up in your lunch box, but he told you Ricky Marsh did it.

**Sam: **What? I kicked him off the monkey bars for that!

_Splitting Images

* * *

_

**Sick**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were half-way through their second grade school year. It was their first week after Christmas vacation. As a tradition, Tucker's family had gone out of town to a relative's, and he'd eaten so much he'd gotten sick. But his parents made him come to school anyways. During lunch, which was held outside, Sam, Tucker, and Danny all sat in a small circle. They all opened up their lunchboxes and began eating.

"Hey, Sam!" a voice called, and the sole girl of the circle stood up to greet one of her friends. Danny glanced at Tucker.

"You okay, Tuck?" Danny asked. Tucker's face turned green and he suddenly threw up... in Sam's lunch box. When the girl returned to find her lunch violated, tears filled her eyes.

"Who did this?" Sam asked, looking back and forth between her friends. She sent Tucker a death glare.

"I didn't do it," Tucker said. He looked around franctically and pulled a first grader to his side. "Ricky did it." Sam glared at the small boy and snarled.

"Ricky, as princess of the playground, I forbid you from getting on the monkey bars for the rest of the day," she said, her chin held up high. She had been crowned princess after rightfully tackling Dash Baxter in the sandpit after he called her a freak. Whatever she said, went. The first grader hung his head low and sighed.

"Okay, Sam," he said sadly and walked away. Danny glared at Tucker, but didn't say anything. The punishment inflicted on his friend would have been much worse than being kicked off the monkey bars.

* * *


	10. Father's Day

**Vlad: **Until next time... son.

_Bitter Reunions_

_

* * *

_

Note: CelloSolo2007 reminded me of something. The quote for "Mr. Clean" is actually from Bitter Reunions. Sorry about that little mix up.

* * *

**Father's Day**

Vlad sighed, slightly out of breath as he entered his lab via the ghost portal. He changed back into his human form and retreated up the stairs, limping slightly. He'd just gotten out of a fight with young Daniel Phantom, and he wasn't all too happy that he'd lost... again. How did that boy keep winning? Vlad was much stronger than him. But that blasted Ghostly Wail always got the better of Vlad.

And to top it all off, it was Father's Day. Vlad slumped down in his comfortable chair and sighed heavily. He had never celebrated Father's Day; his father had abandoned his mother, and his mother never mentioned his father. Father's Day was a curse in Vlad's eyes, just another day that could laugh at him, mocking him for the accident that had ruined his life twenty years ago and had prevented him from marrying Maddie and becoming a father himself.

Of course, if he hadn't been in the accident, he'd have never acquired these powers, which aided him in his present day glory. Living in a huge castle all to yourself wan't half bad... it was just a bit lonely. But no matter what Daniel said, he would not get a cat. Never. He hated cats. Long story. Vlad would never talk about his childhood to anyone, especially Daniel. Maddie and Jack were the only ones who knew of his... problems with cats in the third grade, where he had been attacked by an alley cat and taken to the hospital. That was his first time in the hospital, and certainly not his last.

The doorbell rang, prompting Vlad to get up and answer the door. When he'd made it down the hallway and opened the door, the person who had rung the doorbell was long past gone, but sitting at his feet was a small package. On the exterior of the box was a card, addressed to "Vlad Masters". There was no return address or anything to reveal who the sender was. He picked up the package and carried it inside.

After he'd set the package on the table in the den, he carefully opened the envelope attached and took out a card. It was a simple card, probably costing no more than a dollar at a local store. The front read "Guess what?" and had a little cartoonish puppy with a curious look on his face. Vlad opened the card and another image of the puppy, now with outstretched arms, appeared, and it said in big bold letters "Happy Father's Day". A little handwritten note to the side caught Vlad's eye. "I thought this might cheer you up, Plasmius." Vlad blinked. Only a few people knew him by that name.

He hastily opened the package to find a very amusing looking Danny Phantom voodoo doll. Vlad stared at it, then shook his head in disbelief. "Daniel, you are one of a kind." He took the voodoo doll from its resting spot and noticed another, much smaller note. He leaned in to read it.

"Vlad, I hope this provides you with at least some amusement, so you can stop terrorizing me for a while. -Danny." Vlad smiled for the first time that day. He then proceeded to poke the doll's eye with a needlepoint pin.

Danny sat in his room, wondering if Vlad had gotten his package yet. He was on the computer, playing his NASA simulation game. "Ahh!" he cried out and his hand covered his right eye. "Yep, he got it," Danny mumbled before pausing his game and heading towards the bathroom to clean his eye.

"Danny, are you okay?" Jazz asked, knocking on the bathroom door. Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, Vlad's just enjoying his first Father's Day."

* * *


	11. Driver's Ed

**Danny: **Great, it's a stick shift...

_Bitter Reunions

* * *

_

Note: Driver's Education is very boring. If you have any ounce of common sense, you will know how to drive. I'm taking it right now, and it was so boring...

* * *

**Driver's Ed**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all sitting at a table, watching a movie about defensive driving. Well, they were supposed to be...

Tucker was engrossed in his PDA, Sam was drawing something in her sketchbook, and Danny was about to fall asleep. "When the light changes to yellow, you should slow down to a complete stop. If you are already in the intersection when the light turns yellow..."

"This is boring," Danny whispered to Sam. She looked up, then went back to sketching.

"Definitely. I mean, I've known how to drive for years. It isn't that hard," she answered. "Besides, we have our own method of transportation." She smiled slyly and Danny chuckled.

"You have unlimited miles with Air Phantom," he said, imitating an infomercial announcer. "The only reason I'm taking this stupid class is because I don't want my parents to get suspicious."

"Me too," Tucker added. Sam nodded. They looked up as the television flickered, then turned off completely, accompanied by the overhead lights darkening. As the teacher realized that the power had gone out, he instructed everyone to stay where they were, that he was going to find the problem. Danny, Sam, and Tucker slipped into the boys' bathroom and Danny's bright green eyes illuminated the room. Tucker had a wide grin on his face. Sam and Danny frowned.

"What did you do, Tucker?" Sam asked threateningly. Tucker shrugged innocently.

"What? I just shut off the main power source for the whole block. We needed a little change from the normal." Danny chuckled.

"Tuck, our lives are anything but normal," he said. Sam looked around, then sighed.

"We're in the guys' bathroom, aren't we?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. When they heard the teacher say that he couldn't find the problem and that everyone could go home, Danny immediately changed into his ghost form and grabbed his friends, flying out into the open sky. "To my house?" Sam asked. Danny nodded.

"To Sam's house it is," he said. "Thank you for flying Air Phantom."

* * *


	12. Suds

**Danny: **Easy on the ghost ink, I just had this suit cleaned.

_13

* * *

_

**Suds**

Danny looked down at his dirty jumpsuit and sighed. What could he do? He couldn't wash it at home, his parents and Jazz would get suspicious. What was a guy to do in a situation like this?

Danny flew into his room and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top from his dresser drawer. He phased through the door and into the bathroom, where he promptly locked the door and changed. He folded his jumpsuit over his arm and unlocked the door before quickly flying through the wall, invisible to all. All he needed was for someone to see him in Danny Fenton's clothes.

He materialized just as he approached the door to a small convenience store called Suds. He opened the door like any regular person and walked in. The girl at the counter was no older than Jazz; she was chewing gum and twirling her blonde hair around her fingers. As soon as she saw Danny, however, she snapped to attention. "You're that ghost boy," she stated. Danny resisted rolling his eyes.

"Yes, and I need to get my suit cleaned, please. I'll pay and everything," he said, pleading with his big green eyes. The girl resumed chewing.

"Sure," she said in her northern accent. "Lemme get that for you." She took the suit and examined it. "You can come back tomorrow. It'll be clean by tomorrow." Danny nodded and started to walk off. Then she said something that stopped him in his tracks. "You're kinda cute."

Danny unsuccessfully tried to hide a deepening blush as he left the store and flew away, hoping that until tomorrow the ghosts would leave him alone... or his parents would do their job. 'Cause the ghost boy was _not _going out in shorts unless he absolutely had to.

* * *


	13. Good Morning to You!

**Sam: **I'm a creature of the night, doomed to a family of morning people.

_Control Freaks

* * *

_

I know it's really short, but isn't that what a drabble is? Don't worry, I've got plenty more coming...

* * *

**Good Morning to You!**

Sam shivered and pulled the sheets over her head. It was December, and it was cold. She was also very tired. She'd gone to bed at three, and it was now eight. Danny was already up; he had to take Nala and Jake to school. Suddenly a bright light filled the room and Sam jumped up screaming. "What the hell?" she cried out. Her nine-year-old daughter and six-year-old son were standing there, holding the blood red curtains open. "Why aren't you at school?" she scolded. "It's eight thirty!" Nala grinned.

"It's a snow day," she said proudly. "Daddy said we don't have to go to school today." Sam growled and turned her head to see her husband in the doorway, grinning madly. Her eyes narrowed and she sighed. "I'm a creature of the night, doomed to a family of morning people..."

* * *


	14. Checkmate

**Danny: **I don't understand...

**Vlad: **What? That I used two fourteen-year-old pawns to turn a knight and topple a king? It's chess Daniel. Of course you don't understand. But then, you never really did.

_Reign Storm

* * *

_

Author's Note: I have exciting news everybody. For the first time ever, I have a boyfriend! Anyways, this is pretty funny.

* * *

**Checkmate**

"Hah! Checkmate!" Danny said, smirking happily. Vlad looked down to see that he was indeed trapped and glared at the younger halfa.

"Beginner's luck," he spat. Danny shrugged.

"Fine, but seeing as I've beaten you twenty-three times... in a row... I don't think it's really beginner's luck," Danny said, setting up his pieces for another game. "Up for another round, old man?" Vlad glared even more pointedly at Danny; if looks could kill...

"I wish I could, but I have other business to attend to," Vlad said, standing up. Danny took up the pieces and put them away neatly. "We'll finish this later, Daniel." As he walked away, Danny snorted.

"You are such a sore loser," Danny said, and Vlad flinched, causing Danny to smile. He'd found Vlad's weak point... chess.

* * *


	15. Parallel Worlds

**Jack: **Ehh, I suck the house into a parallel dimension one time, and you just can't let it go, can ya?

_Maternal Instinct _

**Parallel Worlds **

"Daddy?" Jazz asked, holding onto her father's leg. "Where are we?" The older man looked around as creatures that looked like a mix between a cat and a bird flew by, hissing at them.

"I don't know, Jazzypants," Jack said, holding his daughter tight. "It must have been the Fenton Nightmare Machine. It sucks ghosts into their worst nightmare… but I guess it works on humans as well. Your mother will not know about this, understood?" Jazz nodded.

"Yes, Daddy. Can we go home, now?" she asked. Jack looked downfallen.

"I don't know how, Princess," Jack said. "We're just lucky you're mother's not going to be home with Danny for the next few hours. It gives us some time to get out of here." Suddenly the world around them faded away and their lab appeared in its place. Jack grinned innocently at his wife, who was glaring at him.

"Jack Fenton, what in the world were you thinking?" Maddie screamed. "Jazz is only five years old! You know for a fact that too much exposure to ectoplasm might hurt her!"

"But Mads…" Jack said, defeated. Maddie was holding their three-year-old son in her arms. They had gone to the doctor to check out his ear infection, and when she'd gotten back their latest invention was humming and Jack and Jazz were nowhere to be seen.

"No buts, Jack. Jazz could have gotten seriously hurt. She could have… I don't even want to think about what could have happened."

"At least we know it works," Jack said. Maddie narrowed her eyes.

"But it's only supposed to work on ghosts, not humans!" she said sternly. She put Danny on the floor and the blue-eyed boy stumbled up the stairs to the kitchen. "Jazz, go upstairs with your brother." The girl obeyed her mother's orders.

"Maddie…" Jack started. Maddie sighed.

"Jack, we've been over this before," she said. "I am the only one who will test the inventions. Now go up and get some cookies before the kids eat them all." Jack grinned and bounded up the stairs, screaming "COOKIES!" all the way to the kitchen. Maddie smiled and followed him upstairs.


	16. Bonding

**Vlad: **I've forgiven Jack for many things. The accident that ruined my life, _stealing you_, the backwash incident.

_Maternal Instinct _

**A/N: This is so short you won't even know what hit you. Just a little insight on the backwash incident from Vlad's point of view… (per Sappy's request)**

**Bonding **

I was roomed with Jack of all people. I didn't mind though, really, because it would help us become friends. One day we (as in Maddie, Jack and I) were hanging out in my dorm room and Jack had opened a fresh can of soda. It was very hot, and I was so thirsty, so I decided to steal a sip of his soda. Little did I know that Jack and Maddie had planned something so sinister it can only be described with one word: evil.

As soon as I took a sip, I spit it out. It tasted of ranch dressing and fudge. A very sickening combination. Maddie and Jack began laughing at my stupidity. That was the first time I'd ever experienced backwash…


End file.
